Regionals
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: There may be spoilers within, especially considering how much inspiration was taken from the spoiler boards! If you hate spoilers, come back later and see if I got it right! This is my hopes for Blaine and Kurt in the Regionals episode! Comments!


**This is taken from the spoiler boards so this is technically my hope for the episode. The songs aren't confirmed yet, but they are rumoured. Hopefully the episode turns out something like this for Blaine and Kurt. Those two could use something happy in their lives!**

**As I said above, there MAY be spoilers. I don't KNOW how the episode will turn out, but I HAVE taken snippets from spoilers so if you hate spoilers, come back in three weeks and see if I was right!**

**I've put Youtube URL's to the songs I've used. It helped me to listen to them while writing. If the songs get confirmed and a link to the Glee cast performing the songs is available, then I'll update the URL's.**

**I don't own Glee. I kind of wish I owned Darren Criss.**

Regional's.

The word sat so well in Kurt's head. He knew that the competition would be fierce. But he'd had a piece of pretty exciting news yesterday, so he was feeling like life was finally going his way. The Warblers had held auditions for solos for regionals again and Kurt had auditioned, really not expecting to win. He'd definitely noticed that Blaine was the only one getting solos around here. But Kurt had said something to Wes and David after his audition that had clearly made the older two think, because they had called him back for this afternoon's shortlist.

"I love Blaine," Wes grinned cheekily, "I mean, his VOICE!" Kurt went red and couldn't look them in the eyes. "But, don't you think we are starting to be typecast and predictable? I would never have guessed that New Directions would trot out Sam, Quinn and Santana! They mixed it up, and I don't want to alarm you, but they tied first with us with three of their least powerful members vocally! If they start bringing out Rachel and Mercedes we're in real trouble. I hope you'll think about that before you cast Blaine in another solo. At least give him a duet or something! We need to have the element of surprise!"

So Kurt had received a text message from Blaine that evening. "You're on the shortlist. Meeting tomorrow afternoon, 3pm. Congrats!"

Kurt had squealed in the middle of dinner as he silently checked his phone under the table (Bert didn't approve of cell phone use during dinner) earning him a strict telling off and clearing up duties after Carole had spilt her dinner in fright. Kurt had been pretty tight-lipped about his elation, because, although he trusted Finn, he didn't want to give away anything that could lose the Warblers the element of surprise.

Kurt smiled to himself as he texted Blaine back later that evening. "Oh, God! I'm actually speechless! Wait, does that mean I'm competing against you? :P"

The reply had been instantaneous, "Bring it on, Hummel! :D"

Kurt smiled to himself and had quickly put away his phone and pretended to be doing the washing up as Bert walked in. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, watching Kurt.

"That Blaine on the phone?" Bert asked with a smug air, as if to prove to Kurt that he couldn't hide anything from his father. "Yeah," Kurt smiled guiltily, "Sorry."

Bert gave him a stern look and glanced pointedly at the dishes. Kurt sighed and began to pull on his rubber gloves. They were trimmed with feathers at the cuff. Bert heard a buzzing and Kurt almost fell over in his hurry to get to his pocket and read the message. Bert watched his sons face as he read the screen.

"Hey, Kurt," Kurt's head shot up, guilty at being caught again, "You look happy," Bert smiled and raised his beer in the air at him. Kurt grinned and actually turned to the dishes.

At 2:50 the next day Kurt was pacing the corridor outside the common room. He couldn't expect to get his hopes up too much, but if the council had been swayed by what he had said to them yesterday, then he might actually have a chance of getting this solo. He hoped Blaine wouldn't be too put out if he didn't get a chance to sing though. He didn't think he would be, but he'd been the soloist for a long time, maybe he would be a bit angry.

Well he would just have to deal with it, thought Kurt. Nothing was going to deter him from trying his best to get this solo.

At exactly 3pm the door to the common room opened and a voice from within called "Come in, Kurt, before you wear a ditch in the hallway with all your pacing!" Kurt smiled apologetically at the council as he walked in.

David smiled at him, "We're only kidding around, Kurt. We invited you here today, because we liked what you said to us yesterday. You seem to be really getting the team spirit of the Warblers and we'd like to reward you for that."

Kurt grinned. He was going to get to sing! "You're giving me the solo?" He really couldn't believe it.

"Not so fast, dummy," said a familiar voice from behind him, and Kurt smiled just at the sound of it.

Blaine was sitting legs crossed in the corner, his arms linked behind his head as he leaned back in the leather chair. His hair was perfect as always and his uniform was exceptionally pressed. He was wearing that grin. Kurt had started to think recently that he smiled at him like that BECAUSE he knew it drove Kurt crazy. He couldn't claim that he didn't know how Kurt felt anymore, but he certainly hadn't stopped with that gorgeous grin he seemed to reserve just for Kurt.

"Well hello there, Blaine," Kurt smiled, "What a surprise to see you here! Not spying on your new competition I hope?" Kurt grinned back, wishing his would affect Blaine in the same way Blaine's affected Kurt.

"Ah now, don't get ahead of yourself, Kurt," said Wes, pulling Kurt's focus away from Blaine at the back of the room.

"We want to talk to you about a duet.

With Blaine."

Kurt spun and Blaine winked at him. Oh dear god, winking is sexy, Kurt couldn't think for a second. "Well I think that's a great idea," Kurt replied, "God knows Blaine could really do with someone to carry the performance for him!" Kurt winked back.

"What's the song?"

"Candles" Blaine said from behind him.

Kurt gulped. That song said so much about the way he felt and singing it with Blaine was going to be deadly.

Deadly.

"I thought it fit our ranges perfectly, and it had just enough of the dramatic for you," Blaine said, getting up and walking towards him, "But we're going to have to spend all our time rehearsing!"

Kurt laughed. The least of his worries was finding time to spend with Blaine.

Two days later and Kurt was wondering if it had been a good idea to agree to this duet. There was no way he could even attempt to control his feelings for Blaine when they were constantly in each other's company singing…

"This damn song!" Blaine exploded.

Kurt was shocked. He'd never heard Blaine lose his temper like this and he couldn't even understand why it was happening now. Kurt had sung his part three times now and every time Blaine had missed his cue to come in. He was usually perfect on pitch, tempo, rhythm, everything and Kurt didn't understand why this song was so hard for him.

"Listen to the beat, Blaine. It's a simple rhythm! You can do this, don't lose your head," Kurt tried to coach him, and Blaine merely collapsed onto Kurt's bed and closed his eyes.

"I can't do this."

"Of course you can! Blaine, I've heard you sing harder arrangements perfectly with no practice! What's really going on?"

"No." Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand imploringly.

"I can't do this with YOU."

And Blaine got up and left. Kurt was too stunned to move. They got along well! They always had, and aside from the awkwardness of Kurt telling Blaine he had feelings for him, and the fight they'd had over Blaine dating Rachel, they'd never had a problem being around each other, or singing together.

Later that night Kurt called Bert loudly up to his room.

"Daaaaad!

Dad?

DAD!"

"What's wrong?" Bert asked, worried as he burst through the door.

"It's Pavarotti. Look at him!"

The little bird lay on the bottom of his cage, motionless except for the occasional shuddering breath.

"I've looked after him so well! I promise! He's just been flying around frantically all night like he was trying to get out or something! Do you think he hit his head?" Kurt was almost hysterical. This bird was so symbolic to the Warblers, and with Regional's the day after tomorrow, it was the worst possible time that this could happen. Blaine was already acting weird, Kurt couldn't imagine what would happen if he'd killed this bird.

Bert just looked at his son. He didn't know the first thing about birds and this canary was supposed to be some fancy thing. Sometimes things like this just happened. He hadn't allowed Kurt to have any pets growing up, because he knew from his own childhood how fragile they were. And after Kurt had lost his mum, Bert didn't ever want to deal with any more death in their household. So pets had been a no-go. Until Kurt had brought home this damned canary. It seemed so important to him, and Kurt was so much older now, that Bert had said okay. But now he regretted the decision.

"Can't you ring Blaine? He knows about these things right? Honestly, I haven't got a clue what to do here," Bert finally said.

Kurt considered his options. He had to ring Blaine. There was no way he could get Pavarotti to a vet this late at night and Kurt really didn't want to consider the punishment for killing a Warbler canary…

Kurt dialled Blaine's number. Voice mail.

"Hi, its Blaine, Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you!"

"Blaine, Pavarotti's sick. He might die, Blaine. I don't know what to do! I need you to come over here now. Look, I don't know what was going on this afternoon, I mean I hope you're okay, and I haven't done anything to upset you, but this is bigger than that. Please, Blaine?" Kurt hung up the phone.

Bert was looking at him.

"Weren't you… ah… weren't you up here singing with Blaine this afternoon?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Yes, Dad. And nothing happened; Blaine just got weird about the song and walked out." Kurt continued to stare at the little yellow body in the cage.

"So… ah… nothing's _going on_ between you two?" Bert seemed to be powering through the uncomfortable feeling he got whenever he tried to discuss this stuff with Kurt.

"Not if Blaine can help it," Kurt mumbled, opening the cage door enough to put his hand through and stroke Pavarotti.

Bert felt sorry for his son. He knew how it felt to like someone when you were sixteen, and how crushed you were when they didn't feel the same. Granted he'd gotten his happy ending with Kurt's mum after a while, but for a few months there, he was mostly inconsolable.

"Ah, well. I'm sure he'll come around. It's not easy admitting to someone that you've changed your mind. And you two spend every moment joined at the hip, that's gotta put the pressure on the poor kid. Just don't try to make him something he's not, okay?" Bert looked pointedly at Kurt and Kurt knew what he was insinuating.

"I'm not stalking him, Dad! We're friends. And we're staying friends. We talked about any chance of us being more than that, and Blaine doesn't want to risk what we have. Though that could have just been confusion. I mean the boy did date Rachel for a week." Bert looked puzzled.

"Okay, well there's not really much I can do here. Give me a shout out if you need me, and I'll let Blaine straight up when he comes over," Bert smiled sympathetically at Kurt and headed out the door.

"Thanks, Dad."

Kurt tried Blaine's phone again an hour later. It was still switched off.

"Hi, it's Blaine, Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you!"

"Blaine, it's Kurt. Listen I need you to come over as SOON as you get this. If this is still about the duet we can talk about it when you get here. You chose the song; we can just choose a different one! At least call me?"

An hour later, "Call me, Blaine! Please?"

Another hour went by, "I don't know what to do. I need my best friend right now. I don't know what I'm supposed to have done here Blaine! Just tell me what I've done! Is it really worth risking Pavarotti's life?"

At 2am Kurt tried one more time, "Blaine. You said you wanted to be friends, but this isn't what friends do. You have no idea about friends either, because you go to Dalton. No one there is your friend. They don't care enough about anyone to be friends! Not one person at Dalton would take a slushy in the face for you, or dress up in a shower curtain, or ask you to sing a duet with them JUST because they know you're lonely. You're lonely, Blaine. You were before you met me, anyway. At Dalton it's all this talk about the team. There's no "I" in team! Well they prove that right. You're all so caught up in the wellbeing of the team that you don't care about each other! Pavarotti's going to die tonight. And you won't talk to me. So all that talk about not ruining our friendship? Seems like you did that anyway. See you tomorrow."

Kurt didn't sleep.

He kept replaying it in his mind. What he'd said to Blaine! He hadn't really meant a lot of it, but going over it, he realised just how true the things he had said were. Blaine was really the only kid at Dalton he would call a friend. And after that message they may not even be that anymore, Kurt thought miserably.

Pavarotti had made it through the night. But Kurt knew the little bird didn't have long left. He was too weak to be moved, so taking him to a vet now, was pretty much out of the question. Especially considering the nearest vet was half an hour away.

Kurt put his hand in the cage and took the tiny bird gently in his hand and placed him up on the windowsill so he could see the sunrise. Pavarotti lifted his little head and ruffled his feathers in the bath of sunlight. He let out a little trilling of song. Kurt had never been so happy to hear the bird sing before. But then it was over, and Pavarotti laid his head back down, and closed his eyes, and didn't move again.

Kurt felt the tears start to stream down his face. It was silly to cry like this. But that bird had been _him_ in so many ways. Kurt remembered Blaine talking about Pavarotti when he had first started moulting, and Kurt had been so reassured by his description, because it sounded like he was talking about _him_. "He's got food, water. He seems to like his cage. Just give it a little while, he'll be singing again in no time," Blaine had smiled at him.

Blaine.

Kurt didn't know how to face him. They had arranged an early rehearsal in the common room this morning, Kurt remembered. He didn't know whether Blaine would show up, but he was going to be there. He had to have it out with Blaine, once and for all. Kurt took one last look at the dead canary on his windowsill. He took all the strength from that little body. It was time for a shower, or he was going to be late.

Blaine smiled nervously at him as he walked into the common room. He SMILED. Kurt was furious. How could he smile at him like that, when Kurt had just had one of the worst nights in his life and it was mainly Blaine's fault?

"Look, Blaine, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you need to stay the hell out of my way today. Just focus on your half of the duet and I'll focus on mine." Kurt walked over to the CD player on the desk.

He sang his part looking furiously at a spot on the wall.

The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains

Blaine didn't come in.

"BLAINE! What the hell is your problem? This isn't even a hard song!" Kurt practically yelled, spinning around to confront him.

Blaine was sitting on the leather couch looking shell shocked.

"Kurt. I don't know what I've done to upset you this much. I know I shouldn't have left your house like that yesterday, but I brought a peace offering and an explanation," Blaine pointed at a tray of coffee and several croissants sitting on the piano. "But clearly I've made things a lot worse overnight?" Blaine looked crestfallen.

He didn't know.

Kurt knew Blaine was many things, but it had really surprised him when he hadn't come to Pavarotti's aid; to Kurt's aid.

"Blaine did you check your phone at all last night? Or this morning?" Kurt asked, knowing the answer.

"I lost my charger. I found it this morning in the backseat of my car though. My phone died yesterday afternoon and I didn't bother to go out and look in the car till this morning. Why? What happened?" Blaine looked so frantically worried that Kurt couldn't be mad at him anymore. He went to sit next to Blaine on the couch.

"When I tell you this, I need you not to get mad, or freak out. I just need you to help me deal when I have to tell everyone, okay?" Kurt breathed deeply, not sure how this would go.

"Pavarotti got sick last night. And I called you all night trying to get you to come over. I guess I just figured that you were mad at me, or that you didn't care. I said some stuff I'm not proud of. Can you just delete all the voicemails without listening to them when you do charge your phone? Anyway, Pavarotti died this morning." Kurt tried his hardest not to look Blaine in the eyes. But that was like telling someone to try to resist gravity. His deep brown eyes just pulled you in, and not looking at them felt like a crime against nature.

Blaine just stared at him.

"Pavarotti died?" he mouthed silently.

"Yeah I just said that," Kurt replied, confused, "He died…" and Blaine had shoved his hand in front of Kurt's mouth and placed a finger in front of his own.

"The cameras," Blaine mouthed.

Kurt was shocked. He knew it would be a big deal that Pavarotti had died, but Blaine's reaction was ridiculous. Kurt pulled Blaine's hand away from his mouth, quite reluctantly and was surprised when Blaine grabbed his hand and held it tightly, instead.

"How is it that big a deal?" Kurt whispered back, "I mean, I'm sad, but surely it won't matter that much to the Warblers?"

Blaine leaned forward so his cheek touched Kurt's. "They kicked the _soloist_ out of the Warblers last year, just after I transferred. His canary died too." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt had never been so simultaneously scared and turned on in his life. With Blaine's breath against his neck it was almost impossible to take what he had said seriously.

"I'm sorry you thought I was ignoring you. I'd never do that. I thought you knew how much I care about you?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, his words tickling the hair on the back of Kurt's neck. His hand that wasn't holding Kurt's slipped around Kurt's neck and his fingers were buried in the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck.

Kurt felt like crying.

"We don't tell the Warblers about Pavarotti," Blaine whispered. "After regional's, we'll go to the pet shop, and find another canary. I won't let you get kicked out. I promise, okay?"

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek. It was only the briefest of pecks, but Kurt felt his skin burn for the rest of the day.

At regional's Kurt was nervous. They had gotten the duet perfected, and the group was singing Raise Your Glass which was really fun. He had managed to keep Pavarotti's death quiet and no one seemed to suspect. He and Blaine seemed to be getting along well again so things seemed to be going well for Kurt. But something wasn't sitting right. He kept thinking of all the things he had said to Blaine that night. They were all true. He _missed _being cared about by _friends_.

New Directions had arrived about twenty minutes after the Warblers and Kurt had run to hug them all and they all wished each other good luck. The Warblers just high-fived each other. Once. No talking. New Directions was like a ball of friendship and welcoming. Dalton was a uniformed hive.

Blaine was acting strangely.

Kurt noticed it at first when he had moved to sit next to Blaine on the bus and he had quickly busied himself getting something out of his bag on the seat. Kurt hadn't wanted to hold up the line so he kept moving, but that had surprised him a little.

Blaine was usually a bouncing puppy before performing. At sectionals he had leapt around the entire green room and stood on every piece of furniture there. Now he was sitting in the corner on his phone. He looked morose.

Wait.

He looked angry.

Kurt wandered over to see what was wrong, but Blaine saw him coming and hung up the phone, placing it back in his pocket and jumping up from his chair and stalking away.

"Hey," Kurt called softly, "Hey, what's wrong? You okay? You're not nervous are you?" Kurt tried to coax a smile out of Blaine, but the boy merely shook his head and kept walking. The lights began to flash for their five minute call.

"Ready for your big break, partner? I'm going to make you a star!" Kurt joked and sidled up to Blaine to take his arm. Blaine shrugged him off.

"Okay, what's going on?" Kurt demanded.

"I listened to my messages," Blaine almost spat the words out in his anger. "I know you told me not to, but that just made me want to hear what you would say to me. If you hate us that much, why don't you go back to McKinley! You say all this stuff about us not caring about you, but it goes two ways! You have to care about us, and you don't. You still wish you were back on New Directions fighting Rachel for solos and getting slushied because then you'd have something to complain about! You said you thought I was going to ask you out on Valentine's Day? Do you know how badly that made me feel? Do you know how much I wish…? No!" Blaine breathed in shakily. "What was it you said to me? "_You need to stay the hell out of my way. Just focus on your half of the duet and I'll focus on mine?"_ Consider it a deal!"

Blaine stormed off shaking. Kurt felt close to tears. He had to try to make it up to Blaine. Luckily he was about to sing a duet with him in front of hundreds of people. That ought to do the trick, Kurt thought, miserably.

He climbed the stairs to the stage and saw Blaine taking deep breaths while the rest of the Warblers gathered behind him.

"Blaine?" Kurt said quietly, "You have no idea how sorry I am. Please?" Kurt held out his hand for Blaine to take it. Blaine looked at Kurt's tearful eyes and gave in. He took Kurt's hand and pulled him into a hug.

The music began and they broke apart with a smile.

Hand in hand they walked out to the stage.

[.com/watch?v=bKDL-NhBYks]

The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

They finished the song staring into each other's eyes as they had been for much of the song. They had rehearsed a lot of choreography for where they would be in that song and most of it went out the window, just to sing the song to each other seemed more important. Blaine smiled and took Kurt's face in his hands at the end. "You are amazing!" He tilted his head so their foreheads were touching and the two just breathed clutching each other for that moment. Then the music for Raise your Glass began and Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead before they broke apart, hands still attached.

[.com/watch?v=x4mtDr3gNHw]

Right right, turn off the lights,  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Slam slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand,  
Wish you'd just freak out  
Can't stop, coming in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass

So if you're too school for cool,  
And you're treated like a fool,  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always,  
Party on our own

(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)

Kurt loved dancing with Blaine. It was made a little bit harder on this particular occasion, because Blaine hadn't let go of his hand the entire song, but it just made the moment so much more special. The Warblers danced and sang, but Kurt was _having fun_ with Blaine. And that was really what Glee Club was about, right? So what if Karofsky threatened him again? He had a whole group of friends that would protect him. Kurt knew that he had to go back to McKinley and face Karofsky. And dancing with Blaine made it that much harder to do.

The results had come back, placing Dalton in last place. Blaine was fuming, but Kurt had gotten a good look at the judges. Conservative types who probably wouldn't have enjoyed watching two gay boys having the times of their lives with each other.

Back at Dalton that night, Kurt pulled Blaine aside before he went home.

"You are absolutely wonderful. And you know how I feel about you. I never meant to hurt you with any of the stuff I said about Dalton, it's just…" Kurt didn't know how to say it.

"You're leaving," Blaine finished for him.

Kurt nodded.

"I mean, I have to talk about it with my dad, but I can't be caged up anymore. I need to do what I've always done, and that's sing and express myself. I like that I'm different, I like being an individual, and deep down I think you do too. It's not your fault that I can't sing here, but McKinley appreciates that everyone is different, and Dalton tries to make everything nicer with its policies and its uniform, but there is a scary world full of people like Karofsky that I'm never going to be able to deal with if I hide.

And to be honest, the only thing I'll miss about Dalton will be you." Kurt was crying now.

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, smelling his cologne and feeling so safe. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He raised his face, and his lips searched for Blaine's, finding them almost instantly. His lips were soft and parted slightly when Kurt's hungrily met them, and Kurt felt Blaine freeze for a second.

Then he was kissing him back. He was playing with Kurt's bottom lip and crushing his face to Kurt's. Kurt could feel their stubble brushing against each other's and he had never thought that it would feel this good. Blaine's hands were in Kurt's hair, ruining its careful arrangement, but for once, Kurt didn't care about messy hair. He didn't care about anything except Blaine.

"Come on, boys! Time to lock up!" called a teacher from down the hallway. He was far enough away that they probably just looked like they were talking. Kurt broke his lips away from Blaine's and wrapped his arms around him.

"Bye," he whispered and ran off down the hall.

Kurt went home and talked to his dad about transferring back. It seemed like the right thing for everyone, and Finn was really enthusiastic, which was a nice surprise. The only dark cloud was Blaine, and when Bert mentioned his name, he saw Kurt flinch and dropped the subject. Kurt knew he would probably lose Blaine because of this. Not that he ever had Blaine, really, but with them being at different schools again, and after Kurt had kissed him, it was bound to change things.

Kurt went to sleep that night, thinking about the kiss. Even if he lived to be a hundred, he thought he would always remember that kiss.

The next day, Kurt picked out his own outfit. It seemed strange, how different it felt to not be wearing his uniform. But it was lovely to be able to be himself. Everyone was very welcoming, and he had a bodyguard of at least three glee club members the entire day. Puckerman got into the role a little too much at some points, but his enthusiasm was sweet really. Despite the lack of Blaine, Kurt was glad to be back. The glee club all walked together to the auditorium, after school, where Mr Schue apparently had a surprise for them. Kurt was really loving laughing and chatting again. Dalton might be a safer school, but people certainly weren't as able to hold a conversation! They got to the door of the auditorium and Kurt opened it first. He went through the door, and then heard it lock behind him.

"Hey! Guys! This is NOT funny!" Kurt knew they were joking but he was still a little on edge. The auditorium was pitch black and although Kurt wasn't scared of the dark, it was making him uneasy.

Suddenly the stage lights were on. There were bubbles all over the stage. Where had that come from? Was this someone's idea of a joke?

Suddenly there was music streaming through the auditorium. Kurt looked around to see who was in the box. David waved at him.

David?

"What's going on?" Kurt called out to him, but David mimed that he was deaf and pointed at the stage. Kurt knew who it was before he turned around. Why was he here? What was he doing?

Kurt spun slowly and faced Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, hoping that it was anything like the fantasies he had running through his mind at this moment.

Blaine merely put his finger to his lips and motioned for Kurt to be quiet. Then he grinned.

Oh, that grin! Kurt swore later that he had felt his heart stop for that moment.

The Warblers all came out onto the bubble-filled stage, and lined up. Some of them smiled at Kurt.

Blaine began to sing.

[.com/watch?v=qY-Yu4kzz0]

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied.

Blaine gave Kurt a nervous little smile, and Kurt was momentarily too transfixed to smile back. There was no other way to take this. Blaine wanted him. Kurt questioned his instincts. It couldn't be, could it?

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal

And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

The Warblers were dancing around in the bubbles on the stage. They looked amazing up there, but Kurt only had eyes for Blaine. Blaine was singing straight this time. It wasn't anything like the Gap Attack. That had seemed flashy and over the top. This just felt heartfelt and beautiful.

The Warblers took over the chorus and Blaine motioned for Kurt to come up on the stage with him. Kurt was afraid his feet weren't working, and it certainly didn't help that he couldn't take his eyes off Blaine for a single second. If he did, he might die. 

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight 

Kurt was slowly making his way to the stage. He got to the stairs and began to climb, just as Blaine began to sing again.

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide

Kurt reached the top of the stairs. It felt so magical in that moment to be walking towards Blaine and know that he was his. Kurt was reeling.

I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Blaine had closed his arms around Kurt, as if he couldn't bear not to touch him. Kurt hesitantly put out a hand to touch Blaine's face. It was the most sacred place in the world.  
All around them the Warblers were kicking bubbles and soap suds.

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight 

Blaine pulled Kurt even closer. Kurt could feel his heart beating madly underneath his tee shirt and he loved that he was the one to inspire this adrenaline rush. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's chest, shakily, as Blaine looked him straight in the eyes and sang.

Hush, hush  
The world is quiet  
Hush, hush  
We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight

I won't sleep tonight

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Here we go again

Blaine didn't seem to be able to contain himself much longer. The millisecond the last note had escaped his lips, they were on Kurt's. Kurt had one hand in Blaine's hair, and another at his hip, pulling him toward him. It caused him physical pain for their bodies not to be touching at every possible junction. Blaine's hands were wrapped around Kurt's neck as he arched against him.

Around the two boys the Warblers were still singing and dancing in the bubbles, and over the noise, Kurt could hear a smattering of applause.

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

The song finished and the Warblers were all applauding and cat-calling, joined by some very familiar voices, Kurt could recognise as the rest of New Directions.

He didn't drag his lips away from Blaine's for a second.

"I know you need to be here," Blaine murmured into his lips, "But I won't be without you. Not now I've finally got my act together.

I transferred here this afternoon," he whispered and Kurt pulled away to stare at him.

"What?" Kurt had to hear it again. It suddenly struck him as odd that Blaine was in a tee shirt and jeans.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered, "And I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realise it. I'm going to be here at McKinley from now on. We can fight our demons together. I'll never let anyone hurt you again, do you understand me, Kurt? I've got your back," he grinned.

Kurt could only kiss him.


End file.
